Chapel Of Love
by MayaCrovernes
Summary: AU - 15 ans après, les membres des New Directions se retrouvent au mariage de deux de leurs amis.


Hi ! :)

Voilà un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit, ou publié, et je ressors aujourd'hui un texte que j'ai écrit pour un concours sur un forum. (J'ai malheureusement perdu mais bon .. C'est pas grave ! :D )

Donc voilà, il s'agit d'un OS sur le futur des New Directions.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. Maya :)

* * *

_**Bien sûr, Glee ne m'appartient pas.**_

* * *

_**Chapel Of Love**_

_Sam Evans & Mercedes Jones _

_sont très heureux de vous __annoncer__ leur mariage __prochain _

_auquel vous êtes cordialement invités._

_La cérémonie aura lieu à l'église de .. _

Rachel ne prit même pas la peine de finir de lire le faire-part de mariage qu'elle tenait entre les mains tant elle était excitée. Elle se mit à sautiller un peu partout dans le hall de son immeuble, s'attirant les regards amusés des quelques voisins qui passaient par là. Elle ferma sa boîte aux lettres, négligeant les factures qui s'y trouvaient, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ouvrit sa porte, brandissant la lettre au-dessus de sa tête, et un cri aigu se fit entendre.

_« Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn ! Viens voir ! Viens voir ! __V__iens voir ! »_

L'intéressée passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la cuisine, où elle était en train de préparer le déjeuner. Elle regarda sa compagne, un sourcil haussé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rach' pour que tu ameutes tout le quartier avec tes cris ?_

_Devines qui va se marier !_

_Quoi ? Le voisin s'est enfin jeté à l'eau avec sa pétasse ?_

_Mais non ! Rachel rit à la remarque de son épouse._

_Je sais pas alors, dis-moi !_

_Sam et Mercedes ! »_

Quinn la regarda un moment, comme abasourdie par la nouvelle. Elle s'approcha de la brunette et prit le faire-part. Un sourire esquissa ses lèvres.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Alors ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !_

_N'est-ce pas ? Je vais de suite les appeler pour confirmer notre présence ! »_

Rachel frappa dans ses mains et se dirigea toute guillerette vers le téléphone. La blondinette la regarda faire, souriant tendrement. Puis elle fixa à nouveau le faire-part, d'une jolie couleur crème, dont les mots dorés semblaient glisser sur le papier. L'annonce soudaine de ce mariage fit ressurgir beaucoup de souvenirs, en particulier celui de la demande en mariage de Sam .. Ce qui la fit sourire, car malgré la naïveté du jeune homme, elle avait trouvé cela adorable. Stupide mais adorable. Elle regarda à nouveau Rachel, qui s'agitait au téléphone en parlant avec Mercedes, qui devait être aussi excitée qu'elle. A tout les coups, elle allait insister pour chanter durant le bal ou la cérémonie. Pire, elle allait sûrement obliger Quinn à le faire avec elle ! La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant. Décidément, Rachel ne changerait jamais ..

* * *

Dans tout le pays et même au delà des frontières, des dizaines de faire-parts furent envoyés. Finn et sa petite-amie se montrèrent très enthousiastes. Tina, Mike et leur deux enfants ne manqueraient ça pour rien au monde. Kurt, très emballé, avait immédiatement acheté deux billets Paris-Los Angeles, et essayait déjà de convaincre Sebastian de venir avec lui. Santana se hâtait de revoir les lèvres de Sam et Brittany voulait connaître les bébés « chocolat » du couple. Blaine était ravi, il allait pouvoir s'acheter un nouveau nœud de papillon. Puck et Artie se concertaient déjà pour rendre un hommage à la « Justin Bieber Experience ».

15 années après avoir quitté le lycée, les New Directions seraient à nouveau réunis.

* * *

Debout au centre de la place qui jouxtait l'église au milieu d'une foule qui lui était inconnue, Santana attendait l'arrivée des futurs mariés. La latina était vêtue d'une robe rouge à fines bretelles, qui soulignait ses formes à la perfection, et était perchée sur des escarpins noirs aux hauteurs vertigineuses. La jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter et lâcha un soupir exaspéré, s'attirant les regards des personnes debout à ses côtés, qu'elle gratifia d'un coup d'œil à la « Lima Heights ». Ce n'est pas sa faute s'ils étaient aussi lents à venir ! Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre . Elle avait un quart d'heure d'avance. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si en retard que ça ..

Il est vrai que ces retrouvailles autour du mariage de Sam et Mercedes la stressaient un peu et elle avait longtemps hésité avant de venir. Elle s'était beaucoup éloignée de ses anciens amis depuis quelques années. A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous vus, c'était à l'occasion du mariage du couple Tike comme ils aimaient les appeler au lycée. La seule personne qu'elle fréquentait encore était Puck et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait forcée à venir.

Santana se mit soudainement à frissonner, à cause du vent qui caressa ses épaules nues mais surtout par la personne qui venait de sortir de sa voiture. Brittany. Elle la reconnut immédiatement , et pas seulement grâce à sa chevelure blonde ou à ses yeux si bleus mais plutôt à cette innocence qu'elle avait toujours eu et qui transparaissait sur son visage. La latina sentit quelque chose bouillir dans son ventre. Elles avaient rompu peu de temps après le départ de Santana pour Louisville et la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues remonte à une bonne dizaine d'années ..

L'ayant aperçut, Brittany s'approcha en trottinant de son ancienne petite amie, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Santana ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !_ Brittany lui sauta au cou.

_Oui oui, moi aussi Britt'_

_Cela fait vraiment très longtemps !_

_Oui je sais .. _La latina se mordit la lèvre.

_Tu m'as manqué tu sais. »_

La cœur de Santana rata un battement. Bien sûr qu'elle aussi lui avait manqué depuis tout ce temps, mais elle avait été trop lâche pour essayer de reprendre contact.

_« En tout cas, je suis heureuse que l'on soit tous réunis ! _Chantonna la blonde. »

De tout les côtés, les gens arrivaient. Brittany sauta littéralement sur Sugar et Artie, étonnamment en couple. Rachel sortit de sa voiture accompagnée de Quinn, ce qui fit sourire Santana. Puck, Blaine, Finn, Mike, Tina, Rory, Joe et même Sebastian apparurent les uns après les autres. Puis ce fut au tour de Sam d'apparaître, magnifique dans son costume noir et portant une vraie cravate, pas celle de leur bal de promo. Enfin, Mercedes sortit d'un cabriolet noir, dans une magnifique robe de mariée bustier blanche, agrémentée de légères fleurs bleus et qui tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches. Elle était époustouflante et l'on voyait déjà des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de Rachel et Kurt, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous le regard exaspéré de Sebastian.

En les voyant tous réunis, Santana eut un pincement au cœur. Elle ne pouvait le nier, ils lui avaient tous beaucoup manqué.

* * *

La cérémonie se passa à merveille. Les deux jeunes mariés échangèrent leurs vœux devant les regards émus de l'assistance. Rachel et Kurt versèrent des torrents de larmes, utilisant des tas de mouchoirs et s'attirant les regards de la plupart des gens à leurs côtés. Puis le couple sortit de l'église, accueillis chaleureusement par une pluie de grains de riz. Tous les anciens membres du Glee Club les regardaient, le cœur gonflé par la joie de voir ce couple si heureux.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à merveille. Tous les invités célébraient dans la joie et la bonne humeur l'union des deux jeunes gens, dans un parc baigné par un soleil éclatant. Le repas, délicieux, était accompagné des rires entêtants de Tina, Rachel et Mercedes et même si Puck essaya de déclencher une bataille de nourriture, en souvenir du « bon vieux temps », rien ne put ternir cette magnifique journée.

* * *

Adossée au mur de la salle dans laquelle se déroulait le bal, Quinn observait l'étendue d'eau surplombée par la pleine lune. Elle porta la cigarette qu'elle tenait dans la main à ses lèvres et en aspira une longue bouffée. Fumer était malheureusement une des conséquences de sa période « Skank » et elle n'avait jamais arrêté.

Alors qu'elle était entourée d'un nuage de fumée, elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Santana à qui elle hocha poliment la tête. Leurs rapports s'étaient dégradés depuis la fin du lycée et Quinn en avait toujours éprouver du regret. Mais bien sûr, elles étaient toutes les eux trop fières pour faire le premier pas ..

« _Alors comme ça, tu t'es mariée avec Berry ? »_

La blondinette fut étonnée par sa question. Elle la regarda et répondit par un hochement de tête, jetant son mégot à terre et l'écrasant avec la pointe de son escarpin.

_ « J'ai toujours su que tu craquais pour elle, _poursuivit la latina.

- _Comment ça .. ? Personne ne savait, même pas moi._

_- Crois-le ou pas, tu n'as jamais regardé personne comme tu la regardais .. »_

Quinn esquissa un sourire, auquel Santana répondit. Voilà pourquoi elles étaient amies. Parce que Santana savait tout sur elle, même quand elle-même ne le savait pas. La latina prit le bras de son ancienne amie et rentra dans la salle avec elle. Elles se stoppèrent, surprises par la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

Blaine, ayant quelque peu bu, était en train de se battre avec Sebastian. Puck, Finn, Mike, Kurt et Sam essayaient désespérément de les séparer, en vain. Rachel, Tina et Mercedes rejoignirent les deux jeunes femmes.

« _Bon sang, mais il se passe quoi ici_ ? Beugla Santana

- _Je .. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé .. _Tina bredouillait, apparemment perturbée par cette bagarre

- _Je crois que Blaine est en colère, je crois l'avoir entendu dire que Kurt devrait être avec lui_. Mercedes secoua la tête, l'air triste

- _Crois-moi Mercedes, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je sens que Lima Heights remonte en moi ! _»

Sous les regards ébahis des filles, Santana se précipita vers le tas formé autour de Blaine et Sebastian en hurlant des insultes en espagnol. Rachel se tourna vers Quinn et regarda le collier de sa compagne, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

« _Quinn .. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Rachel pointa un anneau serti d'une minuscule pierre, qui était accroché à une chaîne dorée.

- _Et bien .. La bague que Sam m'a offerte au lycée. Je l'ai mise en souvenir._ »

Et c'est là que tout se mit à déraper. Rachel commença à crier sur son épouse à cause d'une stupide bague, à ses yeux déplacée. Sebastian et Blaine se battait toujours, bousculant tout le monde sur leur passage. Les enfants présents dans la pièce se mirent à hurler. En quelques minutes, ce bal qui avait si bien commencer devint un vrai capharnaüm.

Les larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux de Mercedes, qui voyait son beau mariage partir en fumée. Tina, qui était à ses côtés depuis le début, qui l'avait été à tout organiser, en eut mal au cœur. Elle inspira un bon coup et monta sur scène, réclamant le silence.

« _Arrêtez donc de vous battre !_ Se mit-elle à crier. _Nous sommes ici pour Sam et Mercedes, pas pour vos enfantillages ! _»

Toutes l'assistance se tut, soit par honte, soit par étonnement de voir Tina si pleine de confiance.

« _Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais chanter en l'honneur des jeunes mariés. Sam, Mercedes, je vous adore et j'espère que vous vivrez longtemps et heureux ensemble._ »

La jeune femme fit signe aux musiciens de commencer à jouer et dès les premières notes, la tension s'apaisa. Tina se mit à chanter « Thousand Years ». Au fil des mots, tout le monde se calma. Les plus petits, subjugués par la voix de Tina, la regardaient la bouche grande ouverte. Quinn prit doucement Rachel dans ses bras et elles s'embrassèrent. Blaine alla s'excuser auprès de Sebastian et de Kurt. Tout était revenu à la normale.

Sam s'avança vers son épouse et lui sourit en lui disant :

« _Je voulais juste te dire que tu es magnifique ce soir. Tu veux danser ? »_

Des larmes de joie perlaient au coin des yeux de Mercedes. Elle hocha doucement la tête et Sam lui prit la main pour l'entraîner au milieu de la piste de danse où ils se mirent à tourner sur eux-mêmes, collés l'un contre l'autre. Puis un couple les rejoignirent, et un autre, et encore un autre. Tandis que Tina chantait avec émotion, toute la salle s'était mise à danser et quand elle eut fini, une salve d'applaudissements retentit.

Mercedes essuya ses larmes puis se blottit contre Sam. Et alors qu'ils s'étreignirent, Puck leur sauta dessus pour les prendre dans ses bras. Puis Finn les rejoins, et Artie, et Kurt. Ce fut finalement tout les New Directions qui s'étreignirent au milieu de la piste de danse, comme le souvenir de leurs moments passés.

La jeune mariée chuchota à l'oreille de son époux :

« _Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur mariage_ »


End file.
